


Paralysed

by randompandemic



Series: Fifteen Kisses [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, I am deep deep deep in Perc'ahlia hell, Perc'ahlia, and episode 72 brought me back to life, episode 69 broke me, kisses prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: One morning in Greyskull Keep, Percy de Rolo presents Vex'ahlia with the first arrow he crafted for her. Her reaction was not what he expected, but it is certainly not unwelcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I am soooo deep into this ship it's not even funny anymore.

“Vex'ahlia, I have something for you,” he said, as he approached the breakfast table that morning. Vex was admittedly surprised to see him at all. Percy had not joined them yesterday evening for dinner, or went out drinking with them, but instead had locked himself into his private rooms under the keep. His _workshop_ , he called it. Gods knew what he did down there. Vax had mused it was probably something very shifty (or very kinky), in response to which Vex just rolled her eyes and shoved her twin’s face away.

Now, Percy produced something from behind his back. Something long and thin, wrapped in what seemed to be black velvet with blue shimmering embroidery. Needless to say, she was intrigued.   

“Ohhh, what is it?” she asked, curiously, as she turned around on the wooden bench, ignoring that her brother had stopped munching his bread-roll and was now watching whatever was about to happen with unbridled curiosity. Sure, it was obviously an arrow the young man was holding, but knowing Percy, it was not just your everyday arrow she could just carve herself.

A smile briefly crossed the human’s face, and he pulled up a chair to sit down by her. He unfolded the black velvet and revealed what was, indeed, and arrow. The shaft was intricately carved, black wood, the arrowhead finely crafted – steel treated with precision, and poured into a mould that had a floral pattern on it, before polishing it so it was actually sparkling when it caught the light. The edges were razor sharp, and behind the arrowhead was a contraption with three delicate vials, filled with a hazardous looking ooze. The feathers at the end of the shaft were cut with the same precision, and they were a deep, shimmering blue, much like the feathers she wore in her hair. A lot of thought had gotten into this arrow. “It’s lovely!” she declared.

“It’s an arrow of petrification,” Percy explained. Vex gasped. “I took some of that venom we retrieved after or encounter with that creature the other day, and was thinking of a good use for it. It doesn’t so much petrify as it paralyse the target, technically, but it should be very efficient. And it sounds much more dramatic. Now, if this arrow hits a target, a mechanism will trigger these vials to release the toxin through the arrowhead into the wound, paralysing the target. See?”

He turned the arrow so she could see the edges of the arrowhead. There were hair thin gaps between the steel, almost invisible, thin enough to not throw of the aerodynamics of the arrow, but enough to allow for a toxin to pour through. Percy was pleased to see her excitement. That alone was worth the effort, and the fact that on his first attempt yesterday evening, he had accidentally spilled some of the venom, rendering his left hand numb for almost three hours, delaying the work.

“You did that, all night? For _me_?” she asked, eyes wide with surprise.

“Um… yes, I… I thought you might like it,” he said, suddenly almost a little embarassed as he brushed a hand through his white hair. Had he taken it too far? Was it out of place to spend so much time on what was essentially a frivolity she did not need per se, something she had not asked for? But Vex’ahlia’s face lit up with the biggest smile, like a tree at Winter’s Crest.

“Percy, darling, I _love_ it! Thank you _so much_!” she declared and took the arrow from him. She carefully wrapped it again, as to not accidentally break the vials and paralysing them both. Then she got up, leaned with her free hand on the back rest of his chair and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

SHe regretted it instantly. Percy had quite literally frozen under the touch, like she had paralysing venom on her lips instead of the bright red lipstick she had put on this morning. All colour seemed to have drained from him. Vex pulled back abruptly.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“N-no that’s… not it. At all. I am just not used to… that kind of gratitude.”

Vex’ahlia grinned and winked at him.

“Well, you keep giving me presents like this, you better get used to it, darling.”

If ever there was a sound for a dramatic eye roll, it was the grunt coming from Vax now, followed by the thud as he knocked his forehead on the wooden table.

“Please, end me now…” she heard him mumble.

“Hey, Vax, will you let me test my new arrow on you?”

Vex was entirely oblivious of the way Percy was watching them as they bickered, the way an awestruck smile briefly danced over his lips, and his fingers carefully brushed along the edges of where her kiss had hit him like no bullet ever could. Truly, he would have to make more gifts for her. A lot more.

“Morning!” Grog Strongjaw’s voice thundered through the dining hall as he walked in, carrying Pike on his shoulders who waved happily. He slumped down with a pile of food before him and then looked at Percy with a confused frown.

“Percy, what's with the war paint?” he finally asked, bringing the twin’s teasing to a halt.

“War... paint?” Percy asked confused. Vex gasped as she caught a glimps of his face, then laughed.

“Oh Percy, I am so sorry. You have my lipstick all over your… wait, let me-”

And honestly, at this point, Percy was sure the red on his cheeks was not just her lipstick.


End file.
